


We fell in love under a brolly

by Kats1997



Series: Holmes boys [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, not really got with tags, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mycroft and OC love story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Good night sir." said Anthea to Mycroft

"Yes good night my dear." he said

She smiled at him before hurrying off to her car under her umbrella still taping away at her black berry. Mycroft stood under his brolly smoking his cigarette as he waited for his car. A women rounded the corner she was soak to the bone and shaking as she tried to hurry her way along the sidewalk. She went up to the enterence and pullled on the door for it to be lock. She growled at that.

"Just great." she said

Mycroft put out his cigarette before turning to the women

"May I help you?" offered Mycroft

"Not unless, you have a time machine." she said with a frown

"No, I do not." said Mycroft watching the women still in the rain

He walked over to her and held his brolly up so she was under it was well

"Oh thank you."

"You are welcome."

" May I ask what you are here for?"

"I was suppose to get something for my boss from a tech support person." she sighed

Mycroft nodded

"Come back tomorrow around 9, they are all here by then."

She nodded

"Alright thank you for the information." she said before going to step back out into the rain but Mycroft stopped her

"Do you need a ride?" he asked

"I...I do not think that is such a good idea." she said "I was raised not to go in cars with strange people and sorry but your are as stange as they get."

Mycroft chuckled at that

"But, I have no choice...so yes I expect your offer."

"Mycroft Holmes."

"Mycroft that sure is a unique name."

"That is it Ms?"

"Oh Lexi Graves." she said with a smile

"Is your first name short for something Ms. Graves?"

"Yes." she sighed "I hate my first name."

"Alexis?"

"No....Lexington."

Mycroft hummed at that...he has never heard that name before...a name as unique as his own....it was...lovely? No....Mycroft Holmes never said lovely in his life, and he would not start now. A black car pulled up towards them.

"Come along." said Mycroft leading her towards the car

The driver opened the door for them, Mycroft let Lexington get in first before climbing in as well.

"Thank you for the ride Mister Holmes."

"Just Mycroft please." 

"Very well then call me Lexi."

"Very well Lexington."

"Lexi."

Mycroft glared at the women earning just as a evil one back finally they both stopped

"Your good at that." she said with a smirk

"Part of my job."

"Hm." she hummed "Where are we going?"

"Well you never said where you lived, and after work I usually go over to my club, I can call you a ride from there."

"Very well Mycroft." she said looking out the window once more

"Once we enter, you have to be very quiet."

"Why-"

"Sh." he said "Quiet."

She nodded and followed him through the maze of halls before he opened the door

"This is my office we can talk in here, and I can call you a ride."

"Thank you once again."

"Not at all." he stated before calling on his phone "A cab should be here in a half hour to take you home."

She nodded and looked out the window a gasp left her

"Beautiful isn't it?" he said

"I've never seen...anything like it."

"If anyone wishes to study humanity this is the place."

She nodded and looked outside at the stormy weather, she smiled at a sight of a young couple cuddled up under a brolly both had smiles on there faces even on a grim day. The door opened and in walked the man from the front desk.

"A cab is here Mr. Holmes."

"Thank you." he stated and watched the man leave

"Guess this is good bye." she laughed "Thank you for everything."

"Not a problem it was a pleasure meeting you Lexington." Mycroft said before shaking her hand

"You to Mycroft take care." with that she left

Mycroft looked outside the window to watch her walk out into the rain and into the cab, he kept watching under he could no longer see the cab. He sat down at his desk and began to go over some work, only to discover he would get distract by the thought of...Lexington? He sighed and got up looking out the window once more, these thoughts about her were making it hard to finish his work...what was wrong with him?


	2. Chapter 2

As the cab rolled away Lexington sat there looking at her hand that she just shook with Mycroft, it was a strong and warm hand she shook, she clutched the hand to her chest and looked back to the window to see the man himself looking day at the cab. She smiled even if he couldn't see her. Her heart felt light and happy, she hasn't had that feeling in years...the last time she felt this it was love...then...no she wouldn't go there.

"Ma'am?"

"221baker street." she said with a smile to the cabbie who nodded

* * *

 She walked through the door find Mrs. Hudson

"Hi Mrs. Hudson."

"Oh Hello Lexi dear, the boys are back if you wish to meet them."

"Not tonight Mrs.Hudson." sighed Lexington "I'm so tired."

"That's alright dear, go get a good night sleep."

I smiled at her and enter my little before hiding down to my little flat, it was a black door with a huge C on the door, I opened the door and was met at the door by my little [corgi husky mix](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/13/30/12/133012d54e4ca6d4ba1b37410784d48d.jpg).

"Hi Casper." I said shutting and locking the door before picking him up

He went limp in my arms just like he always did

"Your not dead." I said flopping down on my bed and turning on the television,I moved about getting ready for bed and Casper sat watching me

I flopped down on the bed and Casper wandered over then flopped down next to me looking at me

"What? Do you want to hear about my day?"

Casper perked up his little tail wagging

"Alright." I said sitting up and turning off the television "Well I met his guy."

Casper whimpered and hide his face in his paws

"Oh come on he was a gentlemen! He actually let me under his brolly, he then drove me to a club he's in and then called a cab for me."

Casper still whimpered

"Oh go to sleep!" I hissed at him before turning off the light and rolling over and falling asleep

 I felt moment then a cold wet nose up against my arm, Casper whimpered

"Yeah yeah okay I love you to."

He licked my arm before getting up and going around in his little circles thing settling down from some nice sleep, I yawned and settled down myself before falling asleep

* * *

 

I jumped awake at a loud explosion rang through the apartment, I flipped back the covers and grabbed my bathrobe before running out the door followed by Casper. Mrs Hudson was standing there in her robe as well. The door to 221b opened and smoke came out and two men

"Christ Sherlock!" shouted the blond one "What did I tell you!"

"Not to do experiments when your home."

"And what did you do?"

"I didn't do an experiment when you were home, one of my experiments exploded is all." he stated 

"Sherlock I mean it you need to....stop it." said the blonde one his eyes landing on me, mrs. hudson and casper "Hello."

"Hi you must be the boys Mrs. Hudson tells me about." I said

"Yes John Watson."

"Lexi Graves." I said shaking his hand only to hear a bark "And that's Casper."

"Hello Lexi and hello to you to Casper." said John before leaning down and petting Casper's head "That's Sherlock."

"Hel-" a door shutting was my response "Lo...."

"Don't worry he's always like that you'll get us to it." sighed John "Sorry if his experiment woke you up."

"It's alright I'm just glad everyone's alright." I stated

John smiled at me

"Well goodnight." I said

"Goodnight."

"JOHN! STOP FLIRTING!" shouted Sherlock making John turn somewhat red

He went up the stairs and began to yell at Sherlock, I laughed and looked at Mrs. Hudson

"Is it always like this?"

"Yes your not going to want to move out are you?" she said

"No...I think I'll like it here." I said with a smile

She smiled back

"Good night once again Mrs. Hudson."

"Good night dear...and good night to you to." said Mrs Hudson looking down at Casper who was wagging his little tail and looking up at her

"Come on Casper."

He barked and followed me on his little legs back to bed to go back to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to hearing Casper growl and yelp, I jumped out of bed and ran towards the sound to find Sherlock trying to grab him

"How the heck did you get in my apartment!" I shouted

"Picked the lock." he stated still trying to get Casper

I grabbed Casper and held him close

"What do you want with him?"

"I need him."

"For what?"

"To test this." he stated holding a brown liquid

"NO." I snapped "Test it yourself."

Sherlock eyed it

"I'll just go use a dog at the park." he stated before leaving

I put Casper down and he glared at the door

"I know right." I said before making sure the door was shut and locked "I gotta go get ready for work boy but first let me get you something to eat."

He perked up at that and followed me to the kitchen his little tail wagging, I poured him some food and water into his dishes and as he ate I got ready for work. As I should in my shower washing for work I thought about the dream I had last night, I only met this guy Mycroft Holmes once but he was in my dreams all last night, we were on dates and smiling as well as laughing it was strange yet....comforting. Once I finished, I noticed it was about 9 and I had enough time to get what I needed from the tech support. Casper ran over to me as I reached the door I knelt down and rubbed his head.

"I'll see you later boy." with that I left

* * *

 "Sir these need your signature." said Anthea

Mycroft took the papers and looked them over before signing where it was needed, he handed her the papers

"Anything else?" asked Mycroft

"No."

"Very well I believe I will go out and grab something to eat."

"Very well sir remember you have a meeting at 11."

"Yes I remember." stated Mycroft grabbing his coat and umbrella before heading out

Mycroft stepped into the elevator and pressed the bottom floor

* * *

 "Thanks again." said Lexington leaving towards the elevator

"No problem glad we could help." stated one of the tech guys "If you need anything don't be afraid to call."

"I won't."

"Even if it's just a coffee." he stated eyeing her up and down

"O-Okay." she said before stepping into the elevator and going to hit the bottom floor only to find it pressed she leaned against the back of the elevator

"Hello Lexington."

Lexington eyes snapped open and looked to find Mycroft standing there

"Mycroft." she said trying not to think about her dreams last night

"I see you finally got what your boss needed."

"Yeah." she said "Again thanks for-"

"Not a problem." stated Mycroft once more

The elevator dinged and they both got up to go

"Ladies first." said Mycroft making Lexington roll her eyes but she left and Mycroft followed

"I'll see you around." she said

Mycroft nodded and headed off towards speedy's for something to get eat

* * *

 "Lexington!" shouted Lexi boss

She ran in to find her boss looking at the disk she brought back

"Yes?"

"Come over here."

She walked over

"Look." he said

Lexi looked at the disk to find codes, I went to ask what else was she looking for when she felt a hand on her back side, Lexi screamed and back off

"Oh come on Lexington just a littl-"

"No! NO!" shouted Lexi "Find yourself a new assistant I quit!"

With that she left with her coat and purse in hand, she walked home as quick as she could opened 221 door and slammed it shut

"Goodness dear are you alright?"

"I quit my job because my boss kept feeling me up." I stated

Mrs. Hudson hugged me at that

"Oh you poor dear let me make you some tea and crumpets."

"You don'-"

"I want to, plus I already promised the boys I'd bring some up why don't you head up, Inspector Lestrade is up there you can meet him."

"Alright." I stated "Let me hang up my coat and purse."

I opened the door and went to do just that only for me to notice Casper did not meet me at the door like he usually did.

"Casper? Here boy Casper?" I called only to not get an answer

I remember this morning and marched up the stairs, to find Casper fast asleep on John's lap

"Don't worry I stopped Sherlock but he refused to reopen the door and Mrs. Hudson forgot where she put the other key."

I sighed and took Casper from John

"Thanks." I said holding Casper whom was now awake his little tail going crazy "Hello Casper I-"

I froze when I heard yelling and turned towards it

"It's just Greg yelling at Sherlock for taking things he's not suppose to be again."

"Sherlock I can arrest you right now!"

"What for?"

"Your with holding evidence." said a sliver haired man coming into the room

Sherlock sighed and handed Lestrade a bag

"There is the victims things."

Lestrade noticed myself

"Hello you must be Lexi, Mrs Hudson new renter."

"And you must be DI Lestrade."

"Greg please."

"Nice to meet you Greg."

We shook hands and Casper nudged Greg's hand with his wet nose before licking it

"Hello fella aren't you a happy guy." said Greg rubbing his head

Casper barked at that his tail wagging happily once more

"His name is Casper."

"Good name for him." said Greg

Sherlock just gave a quiet oh god, Mrs Hudson enter

"Oh Greg dear are you staying for tea?"

"Afarid not Mrs Hudson I have to get back to work sense that assistant quit." said Greg sending Sherlock a glare "I have more work to do then ever."

"Oh how wonderful."

Greg looked at Mrs Hudson

"Oh not about the work dear, Lexi here is looking for a job she was an assistant."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well why don't you come down to the station tomorrow and well chat."

"Alright."

Greg nodded and left

"Why does it seem that men are drawn to you." said Sherlock rolling his eyes "It's making my work harder and harder."

I glared at him

"I've known you less for a day and I already wish to kill you."

"The feeling never goes away." offered John

Sherlock didn't even seem to mind

"You know he doesn't know the Earth goes around the sun."

"Oh god not this again! Why does it matter!" shouted Sherlock

"Because it's primary school stuff."

Which then started a yelling fight back and forth

"I think I'll just take my tea and cookies to go." I said to Mrs Hudson who nodded and helped me pack up a little something for myself before heading down the stairs with me "Thanks for the food and help with the job."

"Not a problem dear, if you didn't find a new one you would have to move out and I couldn't have that I like having you here."

"I like being here."

We shared a smile before going our separate ways


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir?"

"Yes Anthea?"

"There's a new resistant at 221, do you wish for me to set up a meeting."

"Yes."

"Very well tonight?"

"Yes."

She nodded and began to once more text

* * *

Lexington pulled down on her skirt as she sat outside Greg's door, he opened it and a woman came out and a man

"Seriously keep it out of the work place this is the second time I caught you and Anderson like that Donovan."

With that they both left 

"Come on in Lexi."

I walked in and just stood there

"Take a seat don't worry my door was locked nothing in here has been....tainted....unless you count coffee stains."

Lexi laughed and sat

"So pretty much, you just organize my files, you bring stuff to me that needs to be signed, organize notes about cases and makes as well as take phone calls."

"Wow that's sounds easy."

"Yeah it does the other girl left because of Sherlock deduce about her in front of anyone but sense you live with him..."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"Very well can you start now?"

"Of course." she said with a smile "Just point me in the right direction."

Greg looked about on his desk

"Um...."

"Everything on the desk then?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Okay on it."

"Thanks." said Greg before leaving to got to a crime scene

By the time Greg came back into the his office he found it clean that he actually saw the desk for the first time sense he became a DI

"Wow..."

"Yeah." said Lexington

"That did not take you long."

"No I'm very good at organizing."

"I see that...how do you feel about dead bodies?"

Lexi raised an eyebrow at that

"My first day on the job and your asking me to help you hide a dead body Greg?"

They both laughed at that

"No, I was wondering if you would like to take notes about the case I am working on."

"So go to a crime scene with you?"

" Yes." said Greg "It's a bit late."

Lexi looked at the clock it was 11 at night

"Oh yeah alright good night."

"Night." called Greg as Lexi left 

Lexi began to walk home only to feel like she was being followed, she looked behind her to see a black car, she began to walk a bit quicker only for the car to speed up and pull up along the side of her. The window rolled down for her to see a women around her age.

"Get in." she said "My boss wishes to speak with you."

"And if I don't?"

Anthea gave her a look that made Lexi climb in right away.

* * *

 "Who is your boss?"

Anthea didn't answer just kept texting away

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." she said still texting

They pulled into a warehouse and the car stopped

"Out." said Anthea

Lexi got out and looked ahead to see a man leaning on a brolly, he looked oddly fimilar, she walked over towards him only to see it was Mycroft

"Lexington?"

"Mycroft...your her boss?"

"Yes and your Sherlock's new neighbor?"

"Unfortunately...wait...how did you? Have you been watching me?"

"More of watching Sherlock than you."

"Oh....why are you interested in him?"

"I just worry about him constantly." stated Mycroft

"So you kidnap people?" stated Lexi "To find out about him...and why would you worry about him? What is he your brother?"

"Yes if you must know." said Mycroft somewhat shock with himself that he admitted that to her at one of these

"Really?"

"Yes Sherlock is my younger brother."

"Wow...why don't you talk to him then?"

"We have a...unusual relationship." stated Mycroft

Just then Lexi's phone went off

Trying to hold off Sherlock from testing on Casper, got number from Mrs.Hudson hurry -JW

"I have to go."

"My car can take you were you need to go."

"What about you then?"

"They will come back."

She nodded and ran off to the car

* * *

 

She thanks Anthea before hurrying up the stairs and throwing open the door to be met by Casper barking and hiding behind Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock holding a vile and trying to grab Casper and John trying to grab either Sherlock and the vile. As soon as Casper saw me he ran right over to me into my arms.

"Stop picking on my baby or I will tell on you."

"To who?" said Sherlock

"Your elder brother."

Sherlock sulked at that before stomping up the stairs

"Thanks for saving Casper again."

"Not as all I enjoy having him for company when Sherlock isn't around." said John petting Casper who licked his hand

"Well sense that is over with I'm heading off to bed, I got an early shift."

"Good night John."

"Good Night Lexi."

Mrs. Hudson looked worse for wear 

"Come on Mrs. Hudson I'll make you a cuppa."

"No thank you my dear I believe I will just go to bed good night."

"Well Good night then." I said waving to her using Casper paw until she shut her door

I looked down at Casper

"Well it looks like its just you and me boy." I said walking into my flat then sitting down only for my phone to ding

Figure you would need my phone number to tattle on Sherlock -MH

I giggled at that

Are you spying on me?-Lexi

Not anymore, do not worry there are only cameras in the hallway and 221b no place else on the inside -MH

That's good to know, good night Mycroft-Lexi

Good night Lexington -MH

Lexi smiled and looked up from her phone to see Casper looking at her with a 'I'm totally judging you'

"Oh shut up." she said before heading off to bed


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi woke up to wet kisses all over her face, she pushed Casper off of her

"Casper it's my day to sleep in." she groaned before rolling over

Casper let out another whimper and kept up with the licking

"Okay okay I'm up." she sighed before looking at the clock for her to see it said 12 noon

"I guess I did sleep in but not as much as I would like." thought Lexi

Casper barked happily before jumping down and running away, Lexi rolled out of bed and trudged into the kitchen to find Sherlock sitting there, she let out a scream.

"How do you know my brother?" asked Sherlock

"One of these days Sherlock your going to get hurt from doing this." she said before making coffee "Do you want some?"

"Yes, now how do you know my brother?"

"We met on the street one day he gave me a ride home."

Sherlock eyed Lexi at that, looking her  up and down Lexi looked down and instantly covered her body, Lexi was so tried last night she just slept in her underwear.

"Stop that!"

"I'm trying to deduce the truth."

"I told you the truth."

Sherlock hummed at that, Lexi quickly grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around herself

"That's it I'm calling your brother to come get you out of here."

"You will not, you do not wish for him to see you like this considering you have a crush on my brother." said Sherlock look off disgust on his face

"Oh shut up." Lexi growled before opening the door "JOHN!"

John came running down the stairs to see her wrapped in a blanket, Lexi opened the door more for him to see Sherlock, he sighed and gave Sherlock a really look

"Sherlock really..."

"She has a crush on my brother." stated Sherlock 

John looked at Lexi

"Really? On Mycroft?"

The response he got was a slam of the door in his face, just then her phone beeped, Lexi looked at the message

Then, would you like to go out for supper sometime? -MH

Lexi smiled at the message at that

As long as you have your brolly I'm in -Lexi

Always, I will pick you up at 6 tonight -MH

Till then- Lexi

Lexi let out a squeal at that and began to dance around dropping her blanket only to stop and look about

Your not watching right? -Lexi

I have no surveillance in your flat -MH

K just making sure -Lexi

Lexi put down her phone and began to dance about

* * *

 Lexi quickly turned on some music and hoped into he shower with her razor and began to shave slowly to make sure she got everything so her skin was nice and smooth. Of course she didn't expect for her and Mycroft to go all the way on the first date but just in case she decided it was for the best. She got off the shower and toweled off she opened the bathroom door and walked out not caring she was naked due to the fact it was just her and Casper in the apartment. As soon as she walked out she walked into her room with little Casper following her close to her heels.

"What do you want?" she asked

He sat down and his tail wagged happily

"Do you want to help me pick out clothes?"

He just kept sitting there tongue hanging out his tail wagging

"Fine." Lexi said before pulling out a few dresses that were casual enough yet dressy as well "Well which one?"

Casper barked when she picked up the white one

"What?"

He growled

"Okay okay not the white one how about the red?"

He didn't answer I looked down to find his butt facing me

"Fine not that one either...this is my last dress that's I really like Casper it's the blue one."

He turned and barked before running about in circles

"Alright, alright blue it is." she sighed before putting it aside then heading to do my nails, hair, and make up. "How do I look?"

Casper let out a howl his tail wagging making me laugh

"I hope Mycroft thinks the same thing." she answered before looking at the clock to find it said 4 she still had 2 hours to go "I should probably drop you off with John."

She scooped him up only for him to go boneless once more

"Your not dead!" she shouted at him only for him to go more limp making her groan and stomp up the stairs

She opened the door and John looked up at her

"Wow you look nice."

"I have a date do you think you can watch Casper?" she asked

John took the pup who stopped being boneless until he was all the way in John's arms then he went boneless again

"Your not dead!" I said glaring at my puppy making John chuckle

"So whose the lucky guy?"

"Don't tell Sherlock but it's Mycroft." I said

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What time is the date?"

"6."

"Well have fun."

"I will bye Casper see you later."

John took Casper paw and waved it as I left

* * *

 As I walked down the stairs I was met by Sherlock who came in from outside

"Hello Sherlock."

"You have a date."

"Yes I do, and John is watching Casper tonight."

Sherlock smirked at that

"Not you John so stay away from him."

"Yes brother of mine stay away from the dog."

Sherlock turned to Mycroft who was standing at the doorway

"What are doing here....oh god! You and her are..."

"Going out on a date yes Sherlock." said Mycroft "And you look lovely Lexington."

"Thanks." she said smiling shyily at him before taking his hand

"Do not wait up Sherlock!" called out Lexi before her and Mycroft left a very stunned Sherlock Holmes


	6. Chapter 6

"So where are we off to?"

"To the club."

"Isn't it closed?"

"It helps when you help pay for a lot of things."

"So you helped with that stupid rule about being quiet?"

Mycroft laughed at that

"No my dear I did not."

"Mm okay....so how much did you see and hear at the flat?"

"Enough."

She blushed deeply at that

"So you saw me in a blanket?"

"Yes."

She bit her lip and he smirked at that chuckling a bit

"Relax Lexington you looked lovely as always."

"Even in a ratty old blanket?"

"Yes." stated Mycroft before looking out the window clearly shocked he was admitting these things to someone he had just met just the other day

Lexington turned away as well her hand fell off of her lap and onto the seat just inches from Mycroft, she looked at his hand then at him before turning away. Mycroft saw the whole thing through the reflection in the window he looked at her hand before touching her fingertips she smiled at that meeting his reflection int he window, he looked away at that somewhat flustered.

"I normally do not do this."

"Neither do I." she said

The car stopped and the door opened, Mycroft got out and took Lexington's hand leading her towards the club and into his private office once more. When he opened the door she smirked at the sight of a little table with a candle light dinner set up for two.

"Fancy." said Lexi letting Mycroft pull out her chair and push it in before taking a seat across from her "So....how was work?"

"It was busy." said Mycroft

"Why?"

"I run a minor part of the government and your asking why work is busy?" said Mycroft as he poured some wine for both of them

"Fair point."

"How was your day off?"

"Were you spying on me?"

"No."

"Then how did you know it was my day off?"

"How did you know I was working?" asked Mycroft

"Because you work for the government I highly doubt your ever off duty."

"I am right now."

Lexi hummed at that

"So now it your turn Mr. Holmes what gave me away?" asked Lexi leaning back in her chair and taking her glass of wine in one hand before taking a sip then licking her lips only to see Mycroft staring her she smirked at that making him snap out of his dreaming on her

"You took your time getting ready,where if you were at work you would have had to just freshen up then run home to meet me."

She smirked at that

"You got me there."

With that the rest of the meal had more small talk as they ate, once they finished Lexi looked up

"So now what?"

"Would you like to dance?" asked Mycroft

Lexi gasped at that

"But the stupid quiet room will hear the music!"

Mycroft laughed at that before getting up and putting on some classical music then walking over to her

"Then we will just have to be extra quiet."

She giggled and accepted his hand up, he lead her a bit away from the table before righting her hand against his then putting his arm around her waist her other hand moved up to his shoulder. They began to dance to the music.

"You are very light on your feet." said Lexi letting Mycroft spin her out then back in

"As well as yourself." commented Mycroft before twirling her then going back to the first position they were in expect this time they were much closer to one another

The song ended and anything song began and Lexi smirked

"You have been spying on me!" she said

"How so?"

"Frank Sinatra? I love him!"

"Really?"

"Wait you didn't know?"

"No I enjoy some of his music as well."

"Oh well then." giggled Lexi letting him spin her around as Witchcraft played in the background

Lexi didn't seem to notice that she began to sing along but Mycroft sure did when the song ended Lexi reopened her eyes to find Mycroft looking at her

"What?"

"You have a beautiful singing voice."

She blushed deeply

"I...I sung?"

"Yes wonderful if I might add."

"Thanks." she said blushing brightly "I'm getting a little dizzy though..."

"Probably the wine taking it's toll."

"So you admit it you were trying to get me drunk."

"No but I am afraid that it is getting late and I should get you home."

She looked at the clock to see it said 11:30 pm she gasped

"Yeah I guess your right."

* * *

 

When Mycroft dropped Lexi off at the door and she smiled at him

"Thank you for the wonderful time it's been ages sense I've had this much fun."

"You are most welcome good night Lexington."

"Good night Mycroft." with that she entered 221 foyer before shutting it and leaning up against the door only to see Sherlock lying on the steps on the stairs fast asleep

Lexi sighed and climbed up the steps to find Casper fast asleep on John's lap

"Hello so how was the date?"

"Wonderful." she said with a smile before leaning down and scooping up a sound asleep Casper from John lap "Thanks again."

"Not a problem, I enjoyed watching him he's fun to have around."

Lexi smiled at that

"Good night John."

"Good night Lexi oh and if you see Sherlock tell him he can come back up stairs now." 

"Well do."

Lexi passed Sherlock on the stairs and gave him a nudge, he looked up at her

"John says you can come back upstairs."

Sherlock nodded and went back upstairs to most likely go sulk now from getting kicked out in the first place. Right before Lexi shut the door to her apartment she peered out into the hallway and looked around to see no one before she blew a kiss hoping Mycroft would see it.

* * *

 Mycroft phone went off after he got back into the car from dropping Lexi off to see the whole thing happen and smirk at the kiss Lexi blew at the camera he amused it was meant for him. He put his phone away and looked out the window only to sigh.

"What are you doing to me Lexington? What?" he whispered to himself as the car drove along an empty night road

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Lexington sat at her vanity after she showered and changed out of her pajamas so she was just in her bathrobe, she began to towel dry her hair , singing quietly to herself

"When you arouse the need in me, my heart says yes indeed in me, proceed what you're leading me to..." she sang as she fluffed her hair with her brush

Casper was fast asleep next to her feet only to jump awake his little tail began to wag like crazy

"What is it Casper?" she asked looking down at him

His tongue came out and he began to pant before getting up and running out into the living room

"NO bad dog!" said a Scottish accent I knew from anywhere

I looked out to find my step brother there looking down at Casper with a murderous glare as my dog tried to greet him

"Jimmy what are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to check up on how the plan was going but, you were out, out with Older Holmes."

"Yes."

"That is not part of the plan Lex." he said using his foot to push Casper away

"I know I know find Sherlock's pressure point but, Jimmy I think I found something even more fun."

"What's that?"

"John is Sherlock pressure point, and Sherlock is Mycroft's, and Mycroft owns the british government so....you do the math."

Jim smiled evily before walking over to me Casper trailing him, he gave me a big kiss on my head

"And that is why your my favorite sibling."

"I'm your only sibling."

"That's alive."

"Mmm true." I said smiling at that only to giggle as Casper nipped at Jim's pantleg

"Oi! Westwood!" he said using his other foot to push Casper away

"Wanna spend the night?" I asked

"Would you to go the mut now so no, bye." he said before disappearing once more out the window

"Bye." I said before looking down at Casper "Come on time for bed."

Casper followed me to my bedroom, I slipped off my robe and climbed into my silk sheets enjoying the feeling of them on my bare skin. Casper curled up on the other side of the bed before he yawned and fall back to sleep, I soon dozed off after him


End file.
